


Till there was you

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, CEO!Chanyeol, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tea Ceremony, baekhyun in Hanbok, inspired from chanbaek prompts, mild smut because intense? kiss?, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Loey just came from abroad. He was actually forced by his grandparents, guilt by their message,"We're about to die and you cant even grant us a visit!"But once there, least to his expectation, was a Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Till there was you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my short something ✨ forgive my grammar errors for this was created out of my frustrations at work. grrr!
> 
> Anyway enjoy and dont forget to leave beautiful comments.
> 
> Thank you to Chanbaek Prompts ! your cb photosets really ignites my imagination to nurture more! ✨ love you 💛

* * *

This was the nth time Loey received an email from his grandparents, asking him to come home and visit them. Typically they were ignorable messages but this time, it came peculiarly with rage that Loey could even feel the goosebumps specking all over his body as he gave it a read.

**“We’re about to die and you can't even grant us a visit?!”**

No Subject, no introductions, no I miss you and I love you, just plain harshness.

Loey let out a sigh as he held his temple, leaning back to his swivel chair, rotating it around so he could face the glassed-wall window. He wandered his gaze at the magnificent view of Paris, his mind going in a trance. Just how fast the night changed; he was then dreaming to be in this place, the city of love, thinking his heart was here. Now he’s the CEO of one of the prestigious company in the city, Park&Co, after inheriting it from his father’s hand. He really tried his best to get this quarters, for he didn’t want to get stuck in his hometown and take the main office.

But it’s been a few years, maybe it’s really time for him to pay a visit at least. Not like he’s only going there to see his grandparents, but also to check how his sister’s doing in the main headquarters. It’s still about business.

“Maybe it’s time for me to visit them.”

Loey booked a flight that same time and rode the plane at dawn. The flight took hours before it landed on the cold grounds of Incheon International Airport in the evening. Though a bit jet-lagged, Loey took a cab, heading to the hotel he booked priorly so he could at least rest. He didn’t want to go straight away to his family, more to his grandparents or they will surely bombard him with catching up questions.

He needed rest, then he’d visit them one by one.

The next day, Loey got himself ready for his purpose. He already asked one of his friends in Korea to send his car to the hotel so he could at least unwind around the city without the hassle. That friend was Sehun. His baby G-Wagon was under his friend’s care and Loey intentionally bade it to him just for this instance.

Loey waited for him by the hotel’s lobby and moments later, Sehun came through, throwing him the car key before they greeted each other with a bro hug. Once they part, Sehun was smiling from ear to ear, fascinated of the friend’s appearance.

“Bonjour my friend! How long has it been!”

Loey shrugged, “Well it’s just a few years man. Came here to visit grandparents.”

“I heard Park&Co is doing great in abroad.” Sehun reached to give him a tap on the shoulder. “As always Loey Park.”

“Well, I always want the best.” Loey confidently smiled.

“But geez, you’re in your mid thirties, at least get yourself a partner!” Sehun eyed him in scrutiny. “Or, are you dating a foreigner? Tell me.”

Loey simply laughed at the friend. “Man, too much work. No time to settle down.”

Sehun shook his head, already expecting the answer. “Ugh, you still play hearts, huh? Loey, when will your karma visit you actually? If you continue that, you’d grow old alone.”

“But we die alone, so?” he jibed.

“Fine.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “How long will you be here?”

“Maybe for some days only. I still need to get back to Paris. Of course, the branch wouldn’t run without their head, right?”

Sehun chuckled, “Fine, Mr. CEO. Let’s have a drink before you go okay? It’s been forever.”

“Of course. But first, I need to visit the oldies or they might include me in their death wishes.”

“Sounds haunted. Fine, you go.”

Nothing has changed once he reached the place—the same old huge Hanok house screaming how nurtured they were in Korean culture. After parking his car, Loey hopped out and walked towards the gates, pressing the doorbell.

An old helper opened the door for him and Loey just trudged himself in without even formally bowing at the person. He just said a small _Hi_ and immediately walked through the stepping stones-like aisle, heading to the main house _,_ oblivious of the odd look the helper was darting at him. “ _disrespectful_.”

Like he cared.

Loey couldn’t help the smile breaking across his face as he watched the whole infrastructure of the Hanok house in awe. It’s been years and still it’s one of the strongest historical houses in the city. His grandparents managed to maintain everything like before, just perfected with a few alterations from the modern such as the doorbell, the appliances, wifi and other technological necessities.

When reaching the patio, someone caught his attention right away and Loey could only part his mouth agape, stunned of such beauty gracing the palace.

If a beam of light could weave itself into a strand, that was his hair, blonde and silky, matching his immaculate _hanbok_ that had long white outer jacket and a vest that was macaroon cream colored. He was like an angel, his skin was cry-worthy, unblemished and pristine. There was something solemn swimming in his eyes, they were stunning deep brown. His nose was boopable, worth of a thousand chaste pecks, and his lips was unusually downward, like the caret symbol, looking so pink and soft that Loey couldn’t help but wonder if they tasted good as they looked. He was just demurely sitting there, charming and elegant while doing his tea ceremony.

But maybe not everyone was perfect. Loey almost cracked a laugh when the pretty boy clumsily spilled the tea water while pouring it into the cooling pot, and it was distractive enough to ruin his serene image. But the way the pretty boy frowned and jutted his lips out at his mistake, Loey almost cooed at him.

_Ah, my style._ Loey commented in mind.

As a guy who lived in abroad where being brave and honest was high-key, he didn’t waste his time and strode purposefully to this beautiful stranger.

He hiked up to the patio with his shoes on, and because the pretty boy had his eyes down on concentration at his tea ceremony, it was at that instance as well that the latter noticed the taller approaching.

The pretty boy’s brow lifted in annoyance, gaze hardening at the disrespectfulness of the visitor. He glared up at Loey but Loey failed to take the message and just smirked back cockily.

“Hi there, what’s your name beautiful?”

He wasn’t answered right away but he was scrutinized by the pretty boy instead, from head to toe, jaw tensing more at the shoes part.

“I don’t give my name to uncultured beings like you.” Oh, the pretty boy’s voice sounded so mellifluous, but the sass was palpable as he continued, “Now if you don’t take those shoes off I’m going to splash you this boiling tea, I swear to god.”

Loey let out a whistle, voicing out his amusement. “Sounds terrifying, sassy, I like that.” But he was already taking a few steps back. He took off his shoes as told and returned, occupying the space across the pretty boy.

With an elbow propped against the table, a hand on his cheek, he smiled charmingly at the smaller. “So do you need a helping hand my angel?”

The pretty boy made a face, disgusted of his endearment. “You can't even take your shoes off before entering in, so do you expect me to trust you with tea ceremonies?” Hiss. “Of course not.”

Loey chuckled, “But it looks like you do.” He looked at the huge stained on the table cloth due to the spilled tea. “Practice makes perfect so give it a try again, my angel.”

The smaller rolled his eyes. “I’m not ‘ _angel’_ , I’m Baekhyun.”

Loey grinned triumphant, “What a beautiful name… I’m Loey Park.”

_So Baekhyun, huh?_

Upon hearing his name, the smaller named Baekhyun, nervously gasped in alarm. “You are Loey?”

Loey hummed and nodded, quite bothered of his expression.

“So you are Mr. and Mrs. Park’s Grandson?”

_Was he briefed?_

Loey confirmed it again with a nod.

“Oh my gosh...” Baekhyun internally rattled. “I’m supposed to perform a tea ceremony for you!” he pouted, “But you already saw me fail, so I guess I’m not really meant for you.”

Hold on, Loey was suddenly not getting it. Did he just hear the smaller right? Did he miss something in their brief introduction?

So, he clarified.

“W-Wait hold on my angel…” he sat up straight, held out his hands, trying to brace himself. “What are you talking about?”

Loey found the smaller bashfully blushing, a high contrast from how he acted earlier.

“Mr. and Mrs. Park told me about your arrival and they said, you would love to see your future partner knowledgeable about tea ceremonies. They told me you were coming anytime this week so I’d been practicing—”

“Wait!” Loey interjected, eyes widening in incredulity. “F-Future Partner?”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun finally smiled at him and Loey almost thought his heart was about to rise up to the elysian skies—it was beautiful. “I am from the Byuns, and we’ve been arranged for marriage by our parents.”

Loey was clueless that his grandparents already knew he was arriving. Of course, his secretary already spread the news among the Parks. They were watching them from afar, amused of how fast he and Baekhyun were moving.

“Oh they are communicating already!” Grandma Park squealed, “What a good start.”

Grandpa Park at her side, was standing straight, hands behind his back while watching his grandson. Maybe he too was brazen by his grandson’s audacity, but he’d let it pass for now.

“Our Grandson who’s forgetting his culture and our Baekhyun, who’s trying hard to master a tea ceremony.” He chuckled deeply, “Such a nice pair indeed.”

Loey didn’t get mad, not at all—but maybe he was just astonished of the news. He only came here to visit but look what they got for him, an arranged marriage.

He wasn’t the type of guy who would want someone to shackle him down and boss him around. He witnessed so many of his friends stressed of their marriage lives, so he wasn’t really down for it.

What more of an Arranged marriage? He’s against it.

But _cliché_ , the first time he saw Baekhyun, he knew his heart was already bending on one knee for him, with a ring in hand. Maybe love at first sight—he didn’t even hate the pretty boy even if the news came directly from him. Loey didn’t even dislike him for glaring at him, more when he saw him failed his tea ceremony.

Ah, Loey was so in trouble, and trouble was Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun repeated his tea ceremony, this time with Loey observing him closely. Loey felt the smaller’s glimpses, he knew Baekhyun had turned wary of him once he fell into silence right after he was told about the news. Anyone could tell he was appalled. _But, he wasn’t._

“Why did you agree?” came his question, breaking the heavy silence. Baekhyun almost flinched, good thing he didn’t spill the tea. Though metaphorically, _he already did._

“U-Uhm…” Baekhyun stymied. “Maybe because ever since I was young, my parents already told me stories about you? That you came from the Parks? That you were a good boy? And h-handsome?”

Loey scoffed. “But you clearly hate me the moment you saw me.”

Baekhyun pouted with a blush. “But that was because you didn’t remove your shoes!”

Loey chuckled, eyes glinting in interest. “No, but seriously? You actually fell for that? Like it’s just what your parents told you but you believed them?”

_Innocence_ , Loey clearly saw that when Baekhyun bobbed his head measly, pursing his lips in, his mochi cheeks bloating. Loey had to fight the urge of pinching them.

“ _Heol_.” Loey shook his head in disbelief. “You’re lucky I’m handsome.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond to that but the warm colors on his cheeks spoke it for him.

Loey smirked.

“Fine.” He let out a huff, and Baekhyun braced himself. “Now would you pour me some tea, my darling?”

For the third time, Baekhyun did the ceremony because earlier he was distracted, and miraculously, he succeeded. He was all smiles as he poured his matcha tea in three small cups.

“One for you,” he grinned, “And one for me.”

“Then what about the third one?” Loey was just staring at him in utter adoration. Baekhyun was just everything pretty and cute.

Baekhyun hummed as he think, and again, there goes his cheeks puffing again.

Without warning to Loey’s beating heart, he giggled. “Then this is for me too.”

Loey shook his head for the nth time, still incredulous of the beautiful things unfolding before him. “God you’re so cute.”

Baekhyun only smiled before sipping his tea, but it was too hot so he yelped and spitted his tongue out, fanning the burn away with his hand. Loey urgently helped him, taking the cup from his hand.

“God, darling be careful!”

But with his tongue in between his lips, Baekhyun couldn’t speak. _His tongue in between his lips,_ Loey found him irresistibly cute. He looked like a cat blepping.

There was no cold water near, only the thermos but with the boiling liquid in it. Baekhyun looked really distressed, so Loey had no choice but to heave himself up and surprised the smaller with a kiss. He felt him flinched slightly away but seconds later, Baekhyun then succumbed to Loey’s cold relieving lips.

A few smooches and sucking of lips before Loey delved his tongue in and soon they were in a battle of dominance. Very delicately Loey cradled the smaller’s face and Baekhyun tilted his head and had his hands running through Loey’s hair, clutching his life into it.

It was messy, saliva drooling from the corner of their mouths, they were literally breathing each other—for a first kiss, this was one that’s wild and surely _unforgettable_.

When they part, they were breathing laboriously, both lips wet, red and swollen. They stayed with their eyes locked, truly oblivious that they actually left their audience truly flabbergasted.

Then they were smiling and laughing, connecting their foreheads.

“Is your tongue okay now my darling?”

“More than, okay…”

Another round for a kiss.

Loey was too distracted of Baekhyun that he just dragged the smaller with him, and had forgotten the main reason why he was there—he didn’t search for his grandparents to greet them.

He just took the smaller to his car, planning to spend the rest of the day with him like it’s a date.

“I already have this restaurant in my mind but if you have any place you’d want to be, go ahead and tell me.” He said, driving the car with one hand, the other one he used to hold the smaller’s hand on the gear stick.

Baekhyun was still wearing his white _hanbok_ , but he cared less, enjoying Loey’s large hand dominating his small one. “Uhm, how about we try temple cuisines?”

“Oh, that’s nice. Something I rarely eat in abroad. Hmm, navigate it for me then, my darling?”

Baekhyun giggled, “But we’re holding hands? And my seatbelt is on?”

Loey groaned in a playful manner before releasing his hand, “Ugh, fine!”

Baekhyun just laughed at him and the sound of his laugh was music to the taller’s ears.

Baekhyun took him to a restaurant in the heart of Bukchon Hanok Village, where they served temple cuisines and more of Korea’s signature dishes. Prior entering, Baekhyun oriented him of the do’s and don’t’s and like a docile child, Loey miraculously followed and obeyed. They sauntered in and colonized a table for two, with Loey adhering to his culture.

It was like a date and a lecture of culture at the same time. Being with Baekhyun made Loey feel like he was in his comfort, that indeed, there’s no place like home.

And the dishes brought so many memories of his childhood, of his days in Korea.

Maybe his heart was not really for Paris, but still here, in his home country.

After enjoying the time in the restaurant, they decided to have a walk around that they ended up just discovering more about each other. Till their topic fell about why Loey left for Paris.

"I really like Paris, that’s what I told everyone. But actually, I just want to escape.” Loey paused and Baekhyun was attentive to listen. “My Dad and Papa died in a car accident years ago, leaving me and my sister under our grandparents care and also to take the business. Although we were both ready to take charge, I felt like wanting to leave this place and forget about the horrendous memory. Papa loves the city of Paris, where he and Dad met, that’s why I took the branch there.”

Baekhyun tightened their holding of hands, ensuring comfort. “Hmm I understand. And sorry for bringing up the topic…”

Loey smiled, “Come on, it’s okay. I already expected that.”

Silence.

“S-So, y-you're still leaving to Paris?” Baekhyun asked, cautious.

“Hmm. I came here because my grandparents threatened me in the first place.” He shortly chuckled. “And came here to visit our Seoul branch as well.” Then he stopped on their tracks and Baekhyun followed on suit. Loey gazed down at Baekhyun like he was the most unexpected but most beautiful encounter in his life. “But I wasn’t expecting you my darling, I almost missed a half of my life if I haven't met you.”

Baekhyun dropped his head down with a pout. “But you’re still leaving me…”

Loey released his hand, now holding him on his shoulders and maneuvered him gently so they’re face to face. He cupped the side of his face and ever so gently, lifted it up so his eyes meet his. Loey let his smile loose into a wide grin as he admired the beauty before him.

“I will come back for you, my darling, the soonest. Of course, we’re getting married right? And…” he laughed lightly, squeezing the smaller’s precious soft cheeks gently. Finally he did it. “I’ll be here for a week, and we’d spend these days together okay? My grandparents owe me an explanation for this. How could they hide such an angel like you from me, huh?”

Baekhyun giggled, leaning to his touch.

Then they continued to walk, still fingers intertwined. And this time, it was Loey's turn to ask the smaller. “But why are you in my grandparents’ house by the way?”

Baekhyun smiled meekly, blushing. “They were training me to be your husband.”

“Ah, I see…” Loey frowned slightly, “Are they mistreating you? Tell me my darling…”

“Of course not!” Baekhyun laughed. “Your grandparents are very nice to me. They treat me so gently even though I get a lot of mistakes especially in tea ceremonies.”

“There are instant teas, you can make me that. Just marry me.”

“But we just met, Loey.”

“But I already want you to shackle me down and boss me around.” It just slipped out from his tongue.

And he almost laughed.

So he found his karma, huh?

“Good Karma…” Loey said his thoughts aloud.

“What Loey?”

“Nothing, I said you are beautiful, my darling.”

After a day well spent, they came home to their verdict, to Loey’s grandparents and Baekhyun’s parents as well, already waiting for them at the living room. They were interrogated, especially Loey, and he received a bad scolding most for taking Baekhyun away all of a sudden without their permission. Actually, it’s not at all a big deal for the Byun’s. Truly they were happy that their child was accepted whole heartedly by his fiancé. The only one enraged was Grandpa Park. Maybe because of their _first kiss_ that they just witnessed this morning.

They talked everything about the engagement, the marriage, which to Loey was just overwhelming.

He came here only for a visit.

But _fortunately_ , it seemed like he’d be returning back to Paris, not only with souvenirs in hand but also a beautiful fiancé, soon husband, who he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

“ _Now everything fades away and I can only see you.”—excerpt from Minimal Warm by Chanyeol Park, the king_ _✨_

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, i finally made parents M/M 😘 we mpreg in this haus. ✨💛
> 
> thank you for reading, Love 💛


End file.
